It is known in the art for multiple computing devices to have access to the same stored data. When requesting access to that stored data, a requesting computing device makes a lock request. If the computing device obtains that lock, then only that computing device can access the requested information. Oftentimes, the requesting computing device is notified that a requested lock has become available via an attention interrupt and message.
Using prior art methods, however, such MPLF attention interrupt messages are assigned a lower priority than non-MPLF unsolicited status provided to computing device. For example, a pack change interrupt has a higher priority than an attention interrupt. As a result, when pack change interrupts are initiated for hundreds of devices due to changing states from PPRC Full Duplex to PPRC Suspended after the execution of a PPRC Freeze or Thaw command from the computing device, delivery of an attention interrupt may be delayed for an extended period of time.